hinata's back and better then ever
by narutostar
Summary: What would happen if Hinata was sent away by her father to become a stronger ninja and told not to come home till she could defeat and live up to her father's expectations. Some character may be OOC.


*** I do not own Naruto**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Hinata

By Narutostar

Prologue

Hinata walked towards her fathers study nervously it had been a month since the chunin exams and the attacks from the sound and sand village, since then a lot of stuff had happened like Naruto going off with Jiraya who was one of the three sunnin to find the Lady Tsunade supposably the next Hokage but probley the most supiseing thing that had happened was that Neij had stated helping her with her training just a little by giving her tip but that was more then before. Hinata had been really depressed about Naruto's leaving but she was still determined to get stronger and confess to him how she really felt.

She had just got a letter from her father summing her to his study. This made her even more nervous than talking to Naruto because this meeting could only mean bad news... As she walked down the hall to her fathers study she heard people yelling "No you can't that place is full of unrest and on brink of a civil war" a female voice yelled

"I will do what I see fit" a male voice calmly replied "If she is to become the Hyuga heiress she needs to be strong"

As Hinata reached the door she nervously reached for the handle. Her hand shock uncontrollably "come in Hinata" the voice made Hinata jump backwards; the voice in question belonged to her father. The door sidled open reviling a man in his late forties with long black hair with the same lilac coloured eyes as her, only not soft and warm like hers, his were cold... stern. "Hinata" he said Hinata bowed and followed her father into the Study. She was a little stunned to see Kurenai-sensei leaving the Study she had grave look on her face. Kurenai placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder as she left closing the door behind her. 'This doesn't look good' Hinata thought as she began to bring her arms up across her chest.

"Hinata sit" her father said, she did what he said quickly "Hinata I have decided to send you to live with your aunt and uncle they live in a village on the outskirts of the land of fire called Karakura ... but please it's not to punish you this will help you to become stronger"

"But..." Hinata began to say as her beautiful eyes began to weep "but... if it's not to punish me then why?... I'm getting stronger everyday... here with the help of all of my friends"

"Hinata!... you well do as I say the arrangements have all ready been made... you will not be allowed to retune to the hidden leaf village until your aunt and uncle feel you have become strong"

All Hinata could do was weep, thinking of all the things she would miss Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and the rest of her friends and her love Naruto, when she thought of never seeing him again she cried harder making her chest hurt, 'No she was going to see him again and she'd become a lot stronger too, she would show her father how strong a kunoichi she was' her inner voice yelled. She then took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes with the slave of her jumper. Then she looked her father directly in his eyes but it wasn't her warm, soft gaze it was cold. It was a gaze that could match her fathers ten fold "then I'll see you again in two years" she said coldly as she turned and walked out of the room, down the hall and to her room 'I will never give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry again, never will he see me be weak and never will he see the love I once had for him' she thought as she packed her thing into a bag 'I will become strong, I will show everyone what I can achieve and I will show Naruto how much I love him'

The next day everyone was waiting by the main gate to wish her a safe trip, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were to acomeprney her to Karakura the trip its self would take about two day and nights to get to. She didn't weep once as she walked away from the village she called home, her life, friends and what little family she actually coincided family... although she had heard that Neji had put up quite a fight to keep her to stay but his attempts were in vane, her father had already made up his mind on the subject. Only when the village was out of sight did she dare look back, she allowed only one tear to gentle fall down her face but that was it... no more was she going to be weak little Hinata who needed protecting, saving and who just gets in the way, she was going to be stronger, braver and independent... she was going show her father who the weak one was and it wasn't going to be her!


End file.
